


Something There, That Wasn't There Before!

by C_St_Reed



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: The fire in Belle's room goes out in the night, Belle awakes cold and determined to find a way to warm up.





	1. Frostbitten Belle

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter fluff that I wanted to write because it makes me happy. I don't think I'll do specifically a sequel to this fic, but I did like the idea my friend proposed of having the events of this fic be enough to break his curse. I might or might not write an epilogue with that as the key aspect.

Belle had awoken in the middle of the night to find her bed chamber particularly freezing, even more so than normal for a castle cursed to experience a perpetual winter. She looked around the dark room to find that the warm fire has gone out, and there was no wood for her to build a new one to warm herself up.

Walking across the room, she reached for a single candle holder positioned on the mantelpiece and struck a match quickly lighting it. Not wanting to trouble anyone, especially the hard working staff, instead she opted to look around her room for an extra blanket. She checked the trunk at the end of her bed, and found nothing more than old ball gowns that had long since been forgotten.

The warm, melted wax dripped slowly down the sides of Belle’s candle as she made her way around the room looking for something to use as a blanket. It was official, after a few moments the only place Belle hadn’t looked was inside Madame De Garderobe’s drawers. She debated against the idea, whether or not it would be rude to possibly wake up the wardrobe by going through her drawers.

The cold wooden floors that had made Belle’s feet go numb had decided it for her. She crouched down and quietly tried to open the first drawer. It wouldn’t budge, all that happened was the wardrobe let out a deep loud snore that blew Belle’s hair back.

Resilient, Belle reached for the second drawer, and felt it move just slightly. Feeling invigorated, she pulled even harder. With the tips of her fingers she tried to pry the drawer open. At last she felt it give way and slide out just barely enough for her to see inside. Nothing but rolls of fabric, waiting to be turned into something beautiful filled the drawer.

She had a macabre thought, if it were dire enough she could always break the wardrobe apart and use the pieces as kindling to start a new fire. But obviously she wouldn’t do that, couldn’t even pretend she could. The cold might have been getting to her, but she couldn’t smash apart a wardrobe that held the soul of a person that was cursed.

Resolved, she moved to close the drawer the small amount she was able to get it open. Unfortunately it was just as stuck as before and didn’t want to move. Using her feet as support, Belle with all her strength pushed as hard as she could again the drawer. _WHAM!_ The drawer slammed shut and Belle face-planted onto the floor. The wardrobe stirred.

“Huh? What,” she said groggily before falling back asleep, “put that candle out.”

“Sorry,” Belle said, stumbling to her feet with the candle in hand. She proceeded to the door, in hopes of finding something warm elsewhere in the castle.

The decadent halls dwarfed over her, they were more imposing and grand than anything she had ever experienced back in Villeneuve. The gold plated chair railings, the marble baseboards, the lavish art nouveau carvings embedded into the walls and handrails, mesmerized Belle. She was completely off put though  by the extravagant display of wealth.

The further Belle walked in the castle, the less confident she was that she’d be able to find her way back to her room. Stranger still, the further she went it seemed the number of slashed, torn to shreds portraits increased as well as the number of shattered mirrors. The poor portraits probably painted by some master many years ago, just lay as clumps of canvas rotting on the floor. Small strands still held onto the frame for dear life. The golden frames of impressive mirrors are all that hung on the walls. The dim light from Belle’s candle cast ominous shadows that reflected in the small shards on the floor. The candle in her hand burned lower and lower, Belle knew she’d be in trouble when it went out.

A massive door, that looked as if it must have been cut from a tree over a thousand feet tall, stopped Belle in her tracks. It was ornately carved with motifs of trees, vines, and ivy. The door had massive claw marks that left deep gouges in the wood. Belle knew this was the door to the Beast’s sleeping chamber. Had she subconsciously walked to his door? No, of course not. It was merely a coincidence, or was it? What were the chances that in a massive castle she would end up at his door?

Belle shook her head and banished the thought from her mind. Just as she was about to take a step down the hall, away from his door, away from him, her candle went out. She was left in a pitch black darkness, with the cold and shadows quickly approaching.

She held her breath as she stumbled back against the massive door, collapsing into a pile on the floor. Letting out a defeated sigh, she let the now useless metal candle holder clatter to the ground. As it rolled away from her, Belle noticed a light she hadn’t before. The light came from behind her, under the door from the crack. With the insignificant but only warmth Belle had from the candle now gone and the cold night air seeping into her core, she became more desperate. The soft dim glow that escaped into the hallway looked so inviting to her.

Scrambling to her frozen feet, Belle held her breath and knocked on the massive door. _Knock, knock!_ Was the door that hard or did her fingers just hurt that badly from the cold? Either way the simple action hurt her hand. A few seconds went by, with no response to her knock. Determined Belle knocked again, and still received no response. Assuming the Beast must be out somewhere else she proceeded to open the door as softly as she could. The giant doors were as heavy as they were imposing.

The door opened slightly, and the hall was flooded with amber light from the  Beast’s fire. Dazed briefly because the change in brightness, Belle blinked as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, specifically the inside of the Beast’s room. The room was just as dismal and depressing as she remembered. Stepping through and softly closing the door behind her, Belle crept further into the room, and right up to the roaring fire.

Belle examined the mantelpiece, a large chunk if it was missing presumably thanks to the Beast’s claws. She hoped to find a candle she could snag to replenish her candlestick holder with, but found nothing. What use would it have been anyways? It’s not as if she had found blankets or wood she could return to her room with. All she would be able to do would be to further search the castle only to have the new candle burn out on her too. Belle warmed her hands by the fire before turning around and warming her backside, the same way she had seen her father do plenty of times before. Although it was an embarrassing pose it did indeed help warm up Belle’s back.

The soft sound of the crackling fire was the only sound echoing throughout the room. Belle’s eyes roamed the sad room taking everything in, it was covered in dirt, had broken mirrors and slashed portraits just like in the hall. In addition to the continuation of the damage from the hallway, random shattered bits of deer antlers that lay across the floor. One section have the room had so many antlers and feathers it look almost like a nest.

Did the Beast actually hunt like a lion or such on all fours? The terrifying thought sent shivers down Belle’s spine. The last thing she wanted to imagine was being alone in the dark forest, with the Beast hunting her. That would be more traumatizing than the wolves she faced, or a hundred of them for that matter.

She took in the rest of the room, like the rest of the castle the room was a shell of its once grand self. But even as a shell it didn’t make it any less intimidating. The bell jar that held the enchanted rose, to her left was terribly foreboding. The way the rose practically glowed and sparkled, sure it may have looked pretty but was horribly intimidating. The rose was a symbol to everyone who saw it. To Belle the rose symbolized just how powerless the world likes to make everyone feel. Unable to stare at the enchantingly beautiful rose any longer, well looked away.

She gasped softly, startled. But it wasn’t anything seriously scary, it was the way the fire cast a shadow of her silhouette across the room. Belle continued to scan the room as her back was slowly warmed by the fire. Her eyes came to rest on the massive four post bed, that looked so inviting.

Her feet moved without her permission. Belle glided across the floor pulled by an unseen force. She had been by the Beast’s bed before, once treating his wounds after he saved her life. And again when she was reading to him while he recovered. Romeo and Juliet, the Beast loathed the romance, but it made Belle happy.

It was different this time, somehow. Could it have been because he was unaware of her presence? Or was it because of how gentle and sweet the Beast looked while he was asleep? The unconscious man in the bed took a deep breath, causing Belle to catch her breath in her throat. What would he do if he saw her there? The Beast rolled onto his back pulling more of his heavy blankets with him. Those blankets, extra large, blush, soft, warm. Belle looked at the fire behind her and back to the empty side of the Beast’s majestic bed.

No! As much as Belle wanted to, and no matter how warm and inviting the Beast’s bed looked, she couldn’t possibly permit herself to join him. That was final. But even then, she still wanted to. What would he think waking up to find her in his bed? The possible out comes played through her head. He would think she had something for him, wouldn’t he? Didn’t she have something for him? For the way he looked into her eyes the previous day on their walk around the grounds as she read him the poems of William Sharp? For the way he spoke so passionately about the stories he had loved?

It didn’t matter what she felt. It wasn’t appropriate for a young lady to crawl into bed with random men. What would the town think? What would the Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth and all the rest of the staff think?

In regards to the town, they didn’t matter, she wasn’t in town. With Mrs. Potts and the other staff what did their opinions matter. All Belle knew was she still felt utterly chilled to the bone, and the fire wasn’t as nice as a big warm bed and with a big fluffy guy to share it with. She was reminded of a survival book she read once that mentioned in dire situations sleeping with another person was the best way to conserve body heat.

Unsure if it technically counted as a survival situation, Belle stopped caring either way. All she knew was that she was cold. She took a step closer to the empty side of the bed, and stared at the Beast. So what if he thinks she has something for him, what difference did it make?

The Beast was sweet, he had saved her life from a pack of wolves, and had introduced her to the most splendid library in all France, that was stocked with any book a person could want. Why would it be so bad to like him? She was fairly certain he returned her feelings anyways, at least enough not to object to sharing the bed with her for warmth.

Belle took a deep breath and crawled into the Beast’s bed beside him. She had to admit that it was the most comfortable bed  she had ever been in. The bed far surpassed the bed she had back home, and was still somehow still better than the one she had been sleeping on in the castle. The bed was softer than she could have ever imagined, and was warmer than she could have ever hoped for. She felt automatically at home in the massive bed.

Instinctively and entirely subconsciously Belle rolled closer to the Beast, she was drawn to him. She brought her hand just above his hairy chest. In the dim light from the slowly dying fire Belle watched the Beast’s chest rise and fall with each breath. She couldn’t help but finally lay her hand down on the soft fur covering his muscular chest. The Beast didn’t stir as Belle scooted closer and laid her head onto his chest, right above his heart.

The Beast’s heartbeat echoed through Belle’s ear, and brought a smile to her face. It made her happy to discovery another very human part of the man she was slowly falling in love with. She stroked the fur on his chest, while listening to the soft pitter-patter of the Beast’s heart. She didn’t know what tomorrow would bring. But for the  moment she was warm, happy, and felt safe and the most at home she had felt since being there.


	2. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a terrible summary. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on the first chapter. I hope you all like this second chapter.

The Beast awoke to a presence in his bed chamber; which wasn’t unusual when you’re a prince. Prince’s very rarely have privacy. This was different though… The Beast’s eyes shot open and looked around. That’s when he saw her. Belle. She was in his bed, asleep clutching him. 

He stared at her sleeping face, which he racked his brain for an answer. Why was she here? What is she doing in my bed? Why is she holding onto me? Does she like me? No. It would be ridiculous to think she could ever have feelings for such a hideous beast. But regardless of what he though, there she was in his bed holding onto him as if he were a big fluffy teddy bear.

The nearly dead fire cast the room in an ominous  shade of red. Hell, for the last ten years that is all The Beast had known. He was a prisoner of his own home. But since Belle had shown up it had felt more like Heaven. Their walks through the castle grounds, all covered in snow, Belle looked like an angel sent from god to lift him out of his own personal hell. 

No. She wasn’t there because god sent her. Belle wasn’t there because she wanted to be. The Beast had to keep reminding himself that. She was only there because he had made her his prisoner. There was no love that she felt for him. He was sure of it. But then again, there she was right in his bed. Belle may be a prisoner in the castle, but maybe there was more that she felt, like him, something new growing between them.

The Beast tried to think logically. Maybe it was something different entirely. Maybe her fight had gone out. Maybe she got lost wondering the castle last night and this was the first room she found. The Beast was grasping at straws trying to explain away her behavior. He wanted to find any reason she could be there. The Beast, Adam as he finally started thinking of himself again, wanted any answer to explain why she could be there. What would he do if he did let himself indulge in the fantasy that she crawled into his bed because she liked him? Even a short time pretending only to find out he was wrong would rip out his heart.

He could feel it stronger now than he did earlier, his new feelings for Belle. Her determined attitude, her devotion, he passion, her brains, yes Belle was beautiful too, but she was so much more than that. Adam knew that he couldn’t keep her, his prisoner, because if up you truly love someone you have to let them go. If they return to you, then you know it’s real. But if they don’t then it was never meant to be in the first place.  _ Love?  _ He supposed he did love Belle, certainly as a friend, maybe even more than that. The only real love Adam had ever felt had died with his mother when he was very young. Even with her death love never truly dies, he was reminded of that every time he passed on of her portraits. 

Adam needed Belle to movie. As much as he was enjoying her touch, a feeling which he hadn’t felt in many years, her weight was killing his arm. With all things he would be complaining about during his cursed existence, he certainly didn’t think this would be one of them. He tried to shift just a little, just to move his arm. He didn’t want to wake up Belle.

His slight movement caused Belle to pull away, to roll over to the other side of the massive bed. The pain from Belle’s weight might have left, but a new far more crushing pain that hurt much more fell upon his heart like a ton of bricks. Adam became very aware of the distance between them, and though it was only a small gap it felt like a great distance. He wanted to bridge the gap between them but heavily questioned if he should. It wouldn’t be right! But why should it matter? After all it was only the two of them in the room, and she had crawled into his bed first. At least that knowledge dispelled any doubt of Belle’s consent in the matter.

Adam scooted over to Belle who was on her side, and laid right behind her so they were spooning. Her delicate frame fit perfectly with his. He took his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her close. Holding her so intimately sent a warmth through Adam that he had never known before. The soft rise and fall of her chest sent a thrill through him. Even the way her breath blew the fur on his arm around excited him. Adam was very certain he could love Belle, more than he already did anyways. His unrequited love for her may not be enough to break the curse, but it was enough to make him feel very happy for a little while at least. She may never love him back, but it didn’t matter, because it could never change the way he felt for her.

* * *

 

Belle was very aware, when she woke up, of the furry arm that was clutched around her. The way it held her to him sent a warm feeling though her whole being. Did this mean he had woke up and found her there? But he didn’t kick her out. No. Instead he was holding her very delicately, but very protective. She gave into her instincts and let herself enjoy the moment, enjoy the feeling of his fur against her bare skin, enjoy just being held. She savored the moment, for she knew it wouldn’t last, that the sun would be up soon, and that she’d have to sneak away.

But why? Why would she have to sneak away, he has already found her there. He was holding her. No. She wasn’t going to go anywhere. She wasn’t going to do the walk of shame. There was no need. Besides, she would much rather stay and enjoy it as long as she could. And when morning would come she would bear witness to what would happen. Mrs. Potts or Cogsworth would inevitably come in and find them. But that didn’t matter.

She softly rolled over in the Beast’s arms. His one arm draped around her like a security blanket that would protect her from anything. She looked at his face in the dim light of the early morning light. She wanted to memorize his face. Memorize how beautiful he was even while he slept. She wanted to memorize the way his horn dug into his pillow. The way his nostrils flared everytime he breathed out. The way he looked at utter peace. The was his fangs poked out at the corners of his lips. Lips. Belle felt and urge to kiss those lips rising deep within her. But she couldn’t. That would be taking things too far. Instead she opted to just shoving her face in his chest. She kissed the fuzzy chest that served as her refuge. But he longed to kiss him on the lips, to kiss him everywhere, to shower him with kisses. But reserved to kissing what she could, being his chest. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled them tighter than before. She was fearful that if she let go it would all revert back, and she’d wake up in her own bed all of it but merely a dream.

The door to the room crept open, the servant opening the door clearly apprehensive. “Master,” Cogsworth cleared his throat. “Belle is gone. We’ve searched the castle and can’t find her,” he flinched away fearful of his master’s backlash. Cogsworth being on the floor was too short to notice Belle was in the same room as he.

The Beast sturred, “Why don’t you check again,” he said groggily.

“Right away!” Cogsworth said dashing out the door.

“Good Morning,” The Beast said looking down at Belle who still had her face buried in his chest.

“Why’d you send him away?” Belle asked looking up at his face, “They will be on a wild goose chase.”

“I would have said you were here, but it didn’t seem like I had permission to do so. After all what if you didn’t want them to know,” The Beast explained compassionately.

“Thank you. But what should we tell them?” She asked burying her face in his chest again.

“I’d like to know that myself,” he said holding her against his chest.

“My room was cold,” she said knowing that wasn’t the reason she was cuddling up to his chest.

Ah, The Beast said with an air of sadness, at the same time exhaling the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. It was as he originally guessed, it was a simple reasoning for her showing up. But that still didn’t explain the cuddling.

“I guess,” Belle started, “That I feel safe with you and felt comfortable crawling into bed with you.”

This sent a surge of hope through Adam, “well I’m glad I could be of service to you.” He went on a limb and stroked Belle’s hair, and she looked up into his crystal clear blue eyes. They stared into each other’s eyes, both of them looking for any trace of shame or regret in the other’s but found none. 

“I could have Lumiere add more blanket’s to your room,” he said preferring the second option of the two. “Or you’re welcome to return to my bed freely.”

Did he really just invite me to return to his bed at will? Belle couldn’t believe her ears. A smile crept across her face and she nodded unable to respond.

The Beast smiled broadly, unable to contain his excitement. It wasn’t love, but Belle wished to return to him at night. He couldn’t stop smiling. “Back to the initial question, what should we tell them? Not telling them is an option.” He said not wanting anything to mess up what was forming between he and Belle. 

“Well I think it would be best not to tell them yet,” She said pulling away. The Beast begrudgingly let her go.

“I suppose I should ‘turn up’ before they search the whole castle.” Belle sat up and prepared for the feeling of the freezing floor against her feet.

“Belle,” The Beast said, “Thank you. That was the best night of sleep I’ve ever had.” The Beast looked away unable to look her in the eyes while saying something so personal.

She crawled back over to The Beast, who at that point was sitting up in  bed with his back against the headboard. Belle threw a leg over him and straddled his lap. The Beast was shocked and didn’t move as she took a hand and placed one on either side of his face forcing him to meet her gaze.

“I can absolutely say I have never slept better in my life than I did last night with you,” Belle said before softly leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss against his lips. The Beast returned her kiss and took another, and soon one kiss had turned into a hundred. Belle wrapped her handsome around his neck and pulled them closer together. The Beast’s massive hands wrapped around her sides, she was so small in his paws.

Adam as he kissed her made sure to remember the way her soft delicate lips felt, the way she gasped for breath between kisses due to her neglecting to breathe, the way her hands felt as they knotted in his fur. Both of them were so preoccupied that neither of them heard the door open, or Lumiere, Mrs. Potts (without Chip luckily), and Cogsworth reluctantly creeping into the room to tell him they still hadn’t found Belle. Well they found her. Upon seeing the scene of Adam and Belle full blown making out the three of them quietly crept out so as not to disturb them.

The two of them finally separated, both of them breathing heavily. Belle collapsed on top of him, before sliding off and curling into his side, with his arm wrapped around her. The full light of the morning was shining in, giving The Beast a new interpretation of his room… it was disgusting. Since Belle’s presence in the castle, rooms have seemed brighter, cleaner, homier. Adam looked down at Belle who had picked up one of his massive paws in her hands and was examining it. 

“Belle, you’ve made everything look so splendid. What would you say to a dance?” The Beast asked hoping that she’d say yes, but preparing for rejection. Belle tore her eyes away from his paw and looked deep into his eyes. 

“That sounds lovely.” Belle smiled broadly and Adam smiled back. Belle looked back at his paw quite aware of the blush creeping up her neck and face. He made sure to record that look of Belle’s flushed face to memory.

He so badly wanted to say those three words. He wanted to say I love you. Not to break the curse, rather just because nothing else would properly express his emotions at that point. He was positively giddy. Adam was for the first time ever, excited about the future.

Belle couldn’t be happier with how the morning had turned out. She looked up into his eyes and gave him one last kiss before getting out her feet to prepare for the day. 

“I suppose I’ll see you at breakfast,” she said before disappearing into the hall, leaving the Beast alone in his room.

Had all of that really just happened? Did Belle really just agree to dance with him? Did they really just passionately make out? Wait! DANCING? Dance… Fear spread through Adam’s whole body. When he had asked he expected her to decline. He hadn’t dance in years. He had nothing to wear…!

“COGSWORTH!” The Beast roared and immediately received a response.

“Master!” Cogsworth said running into the room.

“Belle and I are going to have a dance, we will both need something to wear.” The Beast said as he faithful servant turned trying to follow orders, “And Music!”

“Right away!”

“And Cogsworth?”

“Yes Master?”

“Thank you,” Adam said as grateful as he was nervous.

 

The breakfast table was filled with excitement and hope. Belle was excitedly telling Adam about a new book she had started. He was confused how Belle could have started a new book in the time from leaving his room and them meeting at the table. But with Belle nothing surprised him anymore. Adam listened as Belle spoke passionately, and stared at her breathlessly at her astounded by her beauty. Even when she dropped jam down her front, she was still graceful as ever. Adam was thoroughly excited, nervous, fearful, and optimistic about what the future would bring for he and Belle.


End file.
